Khyber
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Khyber Valonair *In-Game: Khyber *Nickname: Khyber. *Alignment: Fairly close to Lawful Neutral, bordering a bit on neutral good. *Guild: Dharma Punx *Title: The retired sentinel/Rogue vigilante. *Race: Night elf *Class: Hunter *Professions: Miner and Engineeer =Physical Description= *Age: Probably 6,000, maybe older. *Sex: Female *Hair: Purple, and tied back *Eyes: Glowing white *Weight: 185 pounds. *Height: 6 feet, 5 inches. *Garments/Armor: Khyber is always in her armor, during battle, leisure, or anything else, it hardly ever gets taken off. *Other: Khyber has 2 facial tattoos that go down her face, they are both crimson red. =Personality= Khyber is almost always dead serious on her own, or around strangers. She takes her duties and jobs VERY seriously, she is almost always prepared for a battle, and prepares herself for them. Shes always calm, during combat she focuses only on either killing or otherwise eliminating her enemies. Around friends Khyber becomes a different person, she loosens up, relaxes, and begins to joke and show signs of emotion. She usually takes the mentality of her friends, from normal to utterly silly. She is also the first to defend them if it comes to it. While words like 'Illidain' and 'Arthas' arouse some ire from her, 'Maiev' almost sends her into a bloody fury, as she spits out litanies of curses whenever the warden is mentioned. =History= Khyber was born to mostly nondescript parents, a female sentinel and male druid. She spent much of her 'childhood' and 'teen' years in Ashenvale, exploring the sprawling forest, learning how to track and tame wild beasts, and picking up the skill of archery. She joined the Sentinels early in her life, and she became almost obsessive about her duties. after a long, long while, she became one of the sentinel assigned to Maiev Shadowsong, taking her duty of being a warden's guard very seriously. Khyber fought during the initial orc invasion of Kalimdor, the second attack of the Burning Legion, and she was even part of the defense of the world tree. After Malfurion made his desperate bid to save Azeroth, Khyber began to feel her own mortality, something she never felt before. She quickly adjusted to it and accepts it however, unlike a good portion of night elf society. Khyber was one of many Maiev took during her goose-chase for Illidain. Briefly hearing about Maiev's retinue sacrificing themselves in the tomb of Sargereas, Khyber began to doubt her alliance with Maiev. It wasn't too long after it was revealed Maiev lied to Malfurion about the state of Tyrande that she abandoned Maiev, and her admiration turned into fierce hatred. Khyber then moved to Teldrassil, and eventually to the Eastern Kingdoms. She now currently roams them, trying to keep the peace in her own way. She mostly resides in Stormwind, where she acts as a vigilante for the riffraff and would be vagabonds of the city. She is also trying hard to let go of her passion for her duties, but finds it hard. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Hunter